Chucky vs Jason
by kissrox101
Summary: Chucky is after Andy once again, but this time, he's found a new playmate!


It was a dark stormy night in Springville Penitentiary as 21 year-old Andy Barclay sat amongst murderers, thugs, and gangsters in his cold, damp prison cell. Andy didn't belong here; he was wrongfully convicted of murdering six people at Kent Military academy. A toy, an old trinket of Andy's, committed these murders; a chubby Good Guy doll by the name of Chucky. Of course the jury didn't believe Andy or his flame DaSilva when they claimed that a doll committed the murders. A doll possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. As Andy watched the news on the two-channel television set in his cell, a news story alarmed him. The reporter stated that a trail of cross-country murders had occurred and two dolls were found at the scene of the crimes. One was a stitched-up Good Guy and the other was a badly burnt Play Pals bride doll. Andy's heart sank to his stomach at this revelation. He would do anything to prevent Chucky from returning.

Meanwhile at the crime scene, a news reporter began to study the dolls. "I don't get paid enough for this." He mumbled in frustration. In the corner of his eye, he sees a shining object by a tombstone. It is an amulet with a diamond placed in the center. The man quickly placed the amulet into his pocket, now searching the ground for more valuables. Eventually, all reporters besides him left and he still was searching the ground. All alone, the reporter walked over to the open grave of Charles Lee Ray. Staring at the scarred Good Guy doll beside the corpse, the amulet slipped from his pocket and fell into the open grave. The reporter then made his way down the ladder to retrieve it. He picked it up and studied it, he read the inscription on the back aloud; "Ade Due Damballa, Awake!" Lightning suddenly struck the doll, startling the reporter. He decided to leave and went up the ladder. Once at the top, he heard a raspy voice from behind him. "It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you." Chucky burst from the grave, immediately impaling and killing the nosy reporter with his kitchen knife. "I'll take that!" he exclaimed as he took the amulet from the man's pocket.

The next day, Andy watched the news once again. A startling message scrolled amongst the bottom of the screen; "News reporter fatally stabbed at crime scene, doll missing." At this point, Andy knew that Chucky was alive and had to be stopped. Andy began contemplating escape routes from prison, but soon decided that he was safe there and created a prison shank out of a sharpened spoon just in case. A few weeks later, a package arrived for Andy in prison. The package read "From uncle Charles." Andy felt threatened, pulled out the shank, and slowly opened the package. It was the stitched up Good Guy from the crime scene.

Andy was now frantic. He stabbed the guard with his mock-up knife and broke out. He stole a prison transportation van and got away. His destination; Camp Crystal Lake, a summer camp he went to when he was ten. Andy figured that Chucky could not find him there and got a job as a camp counselor. Little did he know Chucky had jumped in the back of the van before it had left the prison. That night, Andy heard banging noises coming from outside his cabin so he grabbed a hunting knife and went out to investigate. Chucky jumped out from around the corner as Andy walked outside. "Long time no see sport!" growled Chucky. Before he could do anything, out of the blue Andy's arm was lopped off by a machete-wielding maniac wearing a hockey mask. Chucky was speechless, "Whoa, you're so dead!" yelled Chucky as he jumped onto the maniac's shoulders. "How the fuck do you like this?" he proclaimed as he pulled of the killer's hockey mask. He then proceeded to stab him in the face. The tall figure remained motionless. This was no ordinary man; this was Jason Voorhees.

Chucky soon ran off into the woods in fear, and Jason ran after him, leaving a seriously wounded Andy lying on the ground in agony. He knew he had a major problem, and it was much worse than before. He managed to get enough energy to run back into his cabin. He soon decided that he was no match for the two psychos out there somewhere in the woods, and called an ambulance, which he knew would get him right back in jail, where he was safe. Before the ambulance arrived, Andy died from blood loss.

Chucky was able to hide from the machete-wielding psycho, and escaped the woods to transfer his soul into Andy, and to his shock, found his body. Chucky was frantic until he remembered that he had the Heart of Damballa, allowing him to transfer his soul into anyone. This gave Chucky an Idea. "What if I can transfer my soul into that dumb psycho over there?" "I'll be a fucking brute!"

Chucky searched the woods for hours in search of Jason, and soon heard a scream coming from a cabin. "Bingo!" Chucky went to the cabin to find the dismembered body of a camp counselor. "Sick shit!" said Chucky.

To be continued in Chucky vs. Jason 2


End file.
